1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of combined beverage can covers and carriers, and more particularly to a novel beverage can cover which not only seals and provides stackability features, but further includes a carrier for accommodating a plurality of beverage cans during transport.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to provide temporary lids or covers for beverage cans which purport to seal the can before use and after use. Also, a multiplicity of carriers have been devised for use in transporting a plurality of beverage cans or containers-from one place to another. Examples of devices pertaining solely to lids or covers are disclosed in U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 5,139,163 and 5,273,176. Examples of prior beverage container transport devices or carriers are represented by the rigid wire carriers used for milk bottles, or in more recent years, cardboard or plastic sheets which frictionally hold a plurality of cans within separate loops integrally and permanently formed with a center portion of the sheet.
Problems and difficulties have been encountered with both prior sealing devices for beverage cans as well as carriers, which stem largely from the fact that the adequate sealing is questionable after the opening of a can as well as proper positioning for stacking in the event a plurality of the containers are stacked or nested together. Also, disposal of prior carriers is environmentally difficult inasmuch as the closed loops on discarded carriers cause problems in animals or birds becoming entangled as well as other obstacles which may catch on the loops thereof. Furthermore, straws which are normally used for withdrawing contents from the beverage can or containers are separate from the container itself and are longer than is necessary to withdraw the contents from the bottom of the can.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel hygienic seal, cover and carrier for food and drink containers which are unitary in construction so that a single combined cover and carrier is available for transporting a plurality of beverage cans from place to place and which will properly seal each of the respective cans of the plurality as-well as providing a reusable cover after the can has been separated from the carrier.